Episode:Eyes In
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 04 | season = V | prod.code = | airdate.CA = October 11, 2012 | airdate.US = November 6, 2012 | airdate.UK = December 10, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = | story = | teleplay = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} 'Plot' A reclusive hacker named Stuart, whose left side of his body is paralyzed from a stroke, learns Rebcca, his student's, whom he does video chats with, boyfriend Eric Moore is part of a truck hijacking operation. Through use of hacking, he sends a tip to SRU. Unfortunately, Eric doesn't get caught as intended. Stuart soon hacks Rebecca's laptop camera, learning that Eric and Rebecca are being taken to his boss, who wants to know the leak, and holds Rebecca hostage. Stuart sends a footage of the abduction to SRU. SRU learns that the hijacking operation hides behind a legitimate front. Meanwhile, Spike becomes wise to the hacker and is able to identify him by backtracking his malware. They watch an exchange between Stuart and Rebecca, the former accidentally revealing that he was spying on her. Rebecca refuses his help, knowing that she'll be killed if the police storm the factory. As Eric confronts a gas stop worker he paid off to turn a blind eye, assuming him to be the leak, he gets a call from Stuart, who rashly reveals his location. Team One realizes it too and Spike and Jules race to save him. Meanwhile, the rest of the team needs a way into the factory to rescue Rebecca. Ed comes up with a Trojan Horse idea, commandeering a company truck to smuggle the team inside. As squad cars come racing in, sirens blazing, the team emerges from the truck and arrest any crooks who attempted to resist. They then go after the crime boss, who holds Rebecca hostage. He warns them if they attempt to kill him, he may pull the trigger by reflex. However, Greg bluffs that SRU is trained for "kill-points" on a person without harming the hostage, forcing him to surrender. Eric finds Stuart's apartment, where he receives a mini-card containing all the incriminating evidence. However, he is not satisfied and discovered logs of Stuart's video chats with Rebecca. He starts beating Stuart up, calling him a sick person and demands to know if he spied on Rebecca during her private moments. As Eric's colleague attempts to pull him off, Spike and Jules come in and arrest them. But as they are busy cuffing the two crooks, Stuart goes out to the balcony to commit suicide, admitting that Eric was right. However, Spike manages to talk him out of it. As EMS patches Stuart up, the team drops Rebecca off to meet him in person. He apologizes for everything and they agree to start over. Rebecca then reveals that she knows about his stroke, having learned of it from his supervisor after their first session. Back at SRU, Spike finally gets the courage to ask Winnie out. Winnie declines, admitting that she doesn't date cops, that she needs balance in her and that the perfect guy had already came along. Spike walks away smiling as Leah looks on from the meeting room, with a smile on her face too. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Leah Kerns : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited